Hilo:1Princess Luna1/@comment-1538156-20131009131740/@comment-7496771-20131011122227
Hey HTEABCFP etc... ¿cómo andas?... Según la anterior respuesta mejor, pero una cosita que un pajarito me mostró me hizo preocupar mucho, ¿te sientes bien emocionalmente? A veces las personas pueden ser muy groseras, o bueno, groseras no, pero si, ok ok, el punto es que una palabra puede crear o destruir y por desgracia en tu caso fue destrucción total... No vayas a llorar ni a achantarte, te conozco (no mucho,pero lo sufiente) sé que eres sensible, pero también fuerte, ¡tu puedes! Si necesitas alejarte del wiki por algunos días, hazlo!!! (pero no para siempre y.y) Recuerda que hay personas que te quieren...Que bueno que ya no eres moderador del chat, ya no te ves obligado a meterte ( y mejor no lo hagas) porque ese tonto y horroroso chat hace que caigas en depresiones, episodios de soledad, rabia y hasta te hace cometer y decir cosas que pueden afectar en un futuro... Por favor no llegues a lo de aquella noche, mira tú mismo lo dijiste: No quieres morir tan joven!! Okno, esto no es tan grave...o si? :s Mmmm bueno, te recomiendo leer, despejes, dibujar (no importa si sabes o no, pero es una buena y entretenida manera de expresar los sentimientos; no tienes que pulirte ¡hazlo abstracto! ;) ), escribir, relajarte, ocuparte en otras cosas, ¡algo! Ahora si respondo a lo otro... Si, lo mejor es que les avises, así evitarás sorpresas futuras, además ve al médico, si te sirve esta información, antes de un desmayo te mareas horrible y poco a poco vas viendo todo más oscuro hasta que caes, en el desmayo sientes estar cayendo en un vacio con muchas luces de colores a tu alrededor, cuando vas despertando oyes y sientes todo, pero te es imposible recobrar bien la conciencia y cuando te despiertas quieres dormirte, pero no puedes por seguridad... Datos sacados de mi propia experiencia; sé que cada individuo es diferente y no sé como sería en tu caso (espero no ocurra). Para esa pérdida de sangre lo mejor es 1o consultar con tu médico, comer de forma balanceada (granola! Jejeje buen cereal ;) ), frutas y verduras, tomar jugo de naranja para que te de vitamina C y seas grande y fuerte xP, kiwii, zanharoria para que mejores tu visión, brocoli y coliflor (yummy!! Sofritas en mantequilla mucha saben de rechupete, jejeje, mejor dicho deliciosas), aguacate, sopas y cremas de pollo y zapallo (como sea que se escriba pero entiendes, ¿cierto?), cosas integrales, avena, jugos naturales, reduce salsas, entre muchísimas más cosas. Tu vida viviendo (valga la redundancia, ¡que redundante me quedó xD) "solo" es un poco dura, si lo sé, pero haz el esfuerzo es por tu salud. Lo de libro de caras lo resolvemos luego... Si necesitas ayuda ¡estoy aquí! Ahora a cantar!! It's true, some days are dark and lonely. And maybe you feel sad. But Sparkly will be there to show you that it isn't that bad! There is one thing that makes me happy, and makes my whole life worthwhile. And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile! Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam! Yes I do! Tell me what more can I say to make you see. here is one thing that makes me happy, and makes my whole life worthwhile. And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile! Come on hermanitu, smile, smile smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine! Come on hermanitu, smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine! Éxitos :* !!! PD: ¡Que mensaje taaan largo! ¿no?